


[Podfic] Friendship's Just Another Word for Mutually-Assured Destruction

by seleneaurora



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Independent New Vegas (Fallout), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Robot/Human Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "Friendship's Just Another Word for Mutually-Assured Destruction" by Masu_TroutAuthor's original summary:Yes Man's been learning a lot about interpersonal skills now that he's with the Courier. He's also, incidentally, learning a lot about crowd control, politics, and how to operate lasers.(Yes Man and the Courier, building an independent New Vegas.)
Relationships: Female Courier & Yes Man (Fallout)
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Friendship's Just Another Word for Mutually-Assured Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendship's Just Another Word for Mutually-Assured Destruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558572) by [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 07:15
  * **File Size:** 9.97MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/friendships-just-another-word-podfic/friendships%20just%20another%20word_mixdown.mp3).

  * **MP3:** [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pkzlJhHi2luA0XJO9lLKlJjBgSPWfxQQ)



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Masu_Trout for permission to podfic!


End file.
